<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>songs of  kings by Abbie24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250531">songs of  kings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24'>Abbie24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie24/pseuds/Abbie24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>there is UST with these two and songs that fit them</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspian/Peter Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>live like legends -ruelle </strong>
</p><p>high king peter was a legend on and off the battlefield.</p><p>but he  never took a queen though he had penalty of lovers </p><p>expect he fell hard and fast for Caspian the first Time he saw him  </p><p>
  <strong>This is our time</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>No turning back</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>We could live, we could live like legends</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>This is our time</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>No turning back</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We could live, we could live like legends</strong>
</p><p>after the defect of the telmarines, he and Caspian fell for each other.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>you are the reason </strong>
</p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Caspian is the one who wakes peter from his nightmares of past battles one of that trains with Edmund when peters away.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>fights side by side in every battle knowing he has a reason to come home.</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>There goes my heart beating</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>'Cause you are the reason</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>I'm losing my sleep</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Please come back now</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>There goes my mind racing</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>And you are the reason</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>That I'm still breathing</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>I'm hopeless now</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>Caspian is so in love   with this man that where ever he goes he will always follow  him anywhere </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>happier  Ed Sheran </strong>
</p><p>after Susan saw Caspian with peter she asked Aslan to send her back to England </p><p>she was angry that her brother got Caspians heart instead of her</p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>Walking down 29th and Park</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>I saw you in another's arms</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Only a month we've been apart</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>You look happier</strong>
  </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>
    <strong>Saw you walk inside a bar</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>He said something to make you laugh</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours</strong>
    <br/>
    <strong>Yeah, you look happier, you do</strong>
  </p>
</div><p>on a hot summers day, high king peter and King Caspian got married</p><p>it was a month after Susan had left Narnia for good.</p><p> After Caspian choose her brother over her  </p><p> </p><p><strong>impossible -James Arthur </strong>after leaving Narnia for the final time peter was devastated.</p><p>the life he had was ripped away from him  </p><p>the love he had for Caspian remade </p><p>the train crash happened and he woke up in his 27-year-old body </p><p>
  <strong>I remember years ago<br/>Someone told me I should take<br/>Caution when it comes to love, I did<br/>And you were strong and I was not<br/>My illusion, my mistake<br/>I was careless, I forgot, I did</strong>
</p><p>that first night in cair parval was amazing s the kings reunited and could love each over again </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>to build a home </strong>
</p><p>all peter and Caspian wanted was to build a home for there family </p><p>in cair parval is where their son grew up </p><p>
  <strong>There is a house built out of stone</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Wooden floors, walls and window sills</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>This is a place where I don't feel alone</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>This is a place where I feel at home</strong>
</p><p>its there home and it always will be </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jungle </strong>
</p><p>after living nairna for the final time.</p><p>Peter was lost in the city no one took his  thoughts into account  </p><p>I<strong> nearly lost my mind, in the city of lights (yeah)</strong><br/><strong>In the backstreet bars and the neon lights (yeah)</strong><br/><strong>When I heard the thunder, I could feel the rain (yeah)</strong><br/><strong>It's the same religion, just a different name</strong></p><p>everything made sense after finding aslans name on this earth </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>